


Kidding (Unless?)

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Romantic Tension, sorta referencing their paired ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: "If it does ever get to that point, where do you plan to disappear to?""Defeats the point if I tell you, doesn't it?" he asked right back. "Unless...you want to run away with me."Lysithea rolled her eyes. "And you think I'd do that because...""Because I'm the type of roguishly handsome guy all the good girls fantasize about eloping with," he managed to keep a straight face, "or something like that."A.K.A. Lysithea and Claude talk about disappearing and starting over.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Slotumn Portfolio





	Kidding (Unless?)

"Do you ever want to disappear and start over somewhere nobody knows you, with a new identity?"

Lysithea glanced up from her tablet computer, stylus still in hand. "I'd say everyone fantasizes about something like that at least once."

"Even you?" Claude asked, raising an eyebrow. 

She let out a small breath. "...The idea does have its appeal." 

"Huh."

"What do you look so surprised for?"

Claude shifted in his chair, stretching his legs and purposefully poking her foot with his own.

"Well, your parents would worry if you disappeared without a trace, and you're always so worried about...not worrying your parents."

"That's why I said fantasize," Lysithea replied, eyes back on the tablet. "It's not like I'd actually do it."

"Yeah, fair," he said, and paused. "I would."

This time, it was Lysithea's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Your parents wouldn't worry?"

Claude hummed and stared at the ceiling, tracing the patterns with his gaze, pondering what Lysithea just said. 

"Logically, I know they would," he finally began, "but emotionally...I mean, they let me fly all the way to Fódlan on my own when I was sixteen and do whatever, so even if I suddenly disappear now, it feels like they'd just shrug and say, 'Oh, he's probably fine.'"

"..."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm on good terms with my parents," he quickly corrected, "but...hm. Maybe this is just me trying to find an excuse."

"Maybe," she replied. "Why would you want to disappear, anyway?"

He shrugged. "I guess I'm getting sick of it."

"What 'it?'"

"You know, in general."

"..."

"I did a lot of research into this whole disappearing thing," he admitted. "It's mostly a matter of money, which I do have, so if I set my mind to it...I _could_ do it any day."

"And yet you don't," she pointed out. 

"Nope."

"Sounds like you aren't as sick of things as you think."

He chuckled. "Yeah."

Silence.

This time, Lysithea was the one to speak first. "If it does ever get to that point, where do you plan to disappear to?"

"Defeats the point if I tell you, doesn't it?" he asked right back. "Unless...you want to run away with me."

Lysithea rolled her eyes. "And you think I'd do that because..."

"Because I'm the type of roguishly handsome guy all the good girls fantasize about eloping with," he managed to keep a straight face, "or something like that."

Lysithea paused, fixed her gaze on him, scrunched her eyebrows, then bleched— and looking at her meme-worthy expression, Claude couldn't help but break his poker face into amused chuckles.

"Aw, come on, Lys, you know I'm joking."

"It would be nice if you could find some other routine," she glared. 

More chuckling, then clicking keyboards and stylus scribbles. 

"...It might not be too bad."

Claude's head snapped up a little too fast. "What?"

Lysithea didn't meet his gaze. 

"I mean, hypothetically— if I can somehow get my parents to not worry about me— I don't know, maybe there are better opportunities for me outside of Fódlan," she said, faster than usual. "And..."

He tilted his head. "And...?"

"...and neither of us would have to be completely alone while we start over," she finished, gaze distant and tone just slightest bit hazy. 

His heart skipping a beat was probably just the caffeine from the energy drink. 

"Right, yeah, exactly," he nodded, absentminded, then cleared his throat into a grin. "Looks like you're more into the idea than you think, huh?"

"It's still just a hypothetical," she reminded him, voice clear and grounded once more. "Don't get any ideas."

"Yes, yes, no need to worry, I won't try to pull a Romeo and Juliet with you or anything," he said, raising his hands in mock-defeat. "I mean, we all know how that ended in the original play."

"Ugh, there you go with the weird comparisons again," she huffed, indignant— yet in the next moment, he swore he saw the corner of her mouth quirk up, just like his own.

"Would you prefer A Midsummer Night's Dream? Or Bonnie and Clyde?"

" _Claude_."

Laughter, genuine and relaxed, escaped his throat. 

"Just kidding, again."

**Author's Note:**

> [Join the Lysiclaude Discord!](https://discord.gg/GZmtGbw) (Adults only, please note)  
>   
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)  
> 


End file.
